Diablo Drabbles For The Soul
by Bluemist562
Summary: This book is composed of several one shots of Diablo. It will also involve ships. And you can request for stuff as well
1. Chapter 1

**Guys...virtually all of your lovely reviews makes me want to right a one-shot so thanks for making me less lazy during the holidays. A Guest in my other book had asked if Itherael was with Auriel when she was captured, I (obviously because I'm shipping trash) said yes and then managed to write a one-shot of it.**

...

"I've already sent out my troops to try to hold back the demons and retrieve Imperius."

"What about Diablo?"

Itherael let out a stressed sigh, taking a few seconds to look at the portal before them that linked the Library of Fate to the Gardens of Hope.

Looking back at Auriel he stated, "Diablo is making their way to the Crystal Arch, some of Valor's troops were sent out to try to stop him but I fear the worst."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash. Auriel whipped her head around, her eyes widening as something stepped through the portal.

The air chilled as the demon Lord of Despair walked in, two angels had followed suite, spears raised. Rakanoth turned around, letting out a roar as his two hooked arms tore down the two seraphim, essence splattered on the walls.

Auriel couldn't help but flinch as the demon set his eyes on the two.

"How cowardice of you two." Rakanoth began as he lazily made his way to them, his long, bladed arms dragging against the floor. "As your brethren fall from the skies and are defeated so easily by the demon army, both of you stay in the 'safe' confines of the Library. Maybe killing one of you could teach the other a lesson."

Rakanoth paused, taking a moment to see if either angel's reaction was worth noting.

Then he struck, using both of his arms to crash down to the floor in a wide arc to unbalance the two before taking a wide swipe at Itherael. Fate summoned his rune sword, taking a step back to absorb the force of the blow as he blocked Despair's attack.

A loud crack diverted the demon's attention as Al'maiesh dragged through the floors of the Library and flicked up just in front of Rakanoth to send him flying into the opposite wall. Auriel lowered herself down, her staff now in hand as Al'maiesh slithered back to her arms.

"I had it under control." Itherael teased lightly.

Auriel allowed herself to smile half-heartedly before Rakanoth slowly pushed himself up, blood dripping down from his mouth. "You really think," he charged once again, this time using his arm to fling Itherael across the room, "it would be that easy?!"

Auriel rushed over to her friend, helping him up. "Auriel." Fate muttered in warning as Rakanoth's bladed arm swung down at Hope. She turned around using her staff to block the blow.

Al'maeish brought itself behind Itherael, pushing him towards the exit, "Don't!" he yelled in alarm, knowing what Auriel would do next. "I can hold him off!" She answered back, springing up into the air as the staff's two ends glowed with light. Itherael could see a long scratch already bleeding liquid light on her side. Once again, using Al'maeish to fling Rakanoth across the room.

In the small gap of time, Hope landed near him, Al'maeish wrapping itself around her injury as she placed both hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him out.

Itherael grabbed her arms, "I will not flee from this fight." he stated stubbornly,

Auriel smiled lightly, a tear trailing down her cheek, "What does the Heaven gain from the loss of both of us? Save yourself Itherael and maybe Hell won't win the Eternal Conflict."

Her hands lifted to grasp Itherael's face, bringing him close before pushing him into the portal.

Rakanoth laughed, "How stupid, do you really have a chance against me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I know that you Rakanoth, will soon perish."

With a roar, Rakanoth charged. Hooking his arm around Auriel to swing her into the wall, as she slowly got up, essence beginning to pool in front of her. She looked up at Despair defiantly, "You will not win." Hope whispered.

Rakanoth brought his bladed arm to her neck, bent on ending her life. He smiled, before standing up, "No, killling you would be pointless." with a wave of his hand, a crystal of corruption grew around Auriel, trapping her as she looked out to see Itherael quickly leave, quite possibly to get help.

Rakanoth's blade lifted up her chin for him to look into her eyes, "It would be better for you to watch your home come down in flames."


	2. Chapter 2

**Have this short one-shot that I promised someone *wink***

...

The air seems to freeze as Death pushes away the last few guards and enters the Council meeting chamber. With unnaturally relaxed composure he flicks away the essence on his two sickles, he'll leave the angel's souls where they lie, there is no point if no corruption lurks in their pure selves.

"Malthael!" A booming voice erupts from one of the podiums, in a crackle of pure energy, Imperius stands before him.

Death pays no attention to his brother or his intimidating presence, pausing before striking him down, Malthael looks straight into his eyes. He can see right through it all, past the rage and pride, Death spies the small, growing ball of fear, hidden away,

The two stare each other down, time seems to freeze outside of the room, Malthael can so easily see the remorse and regret flow off Imperius.

Another second of silence before, with a flare of his ghostly wings, Death descends on Valor. Imperius easily dodges, Solarion tightly gripped in his right hand as Malthael continues a relentless, merciless onslaught of slashes.

To Valor, this is his brother no longer. It is nothing but a mere shell, what is inside is a festering pool of madness, no reason lies in it. Only corruption. Spinning his spear so the sharp tip faces Malthael, he hooks the end underneath his breastplate before throwing him to the far side of the room. That was his plan, instead Solarion passes through his brethren's body as if Death was nothing but a fog.

Imperius pauses, taking a moment to try and make out Malthael's face. Another few seconds of silence linger before a small chuckle breaks it. Death takes a step closer, not breaking eye-contact as he brings one of his sickles to just underneath Imperius' helmet.

There is nothing but madness in his eyes, unblinking as Malthael rises into the air slightly to be level with his victim.

"Will you not strike me down. Brave Imperius?"

His voice is cold, reverberating across the empty chamber, chilling the already cold air. This is nothing Imperius has experienced, the complete opposite in fact, of the searing heat of battle or the stuffy, blood-scented interior of the Pandemonium Fortress. A terrifying feeling creeps into Valor's mind, a small vapour that cuts through his pride and anger like a knife.

It is fear.

It is hurt.

It is betrayal.

"What have you become...brother?" Imperius stutters, a vortex of doubt and hatred trap his mind in a prison.

Malthael's cool gaze breaks, his eyes narrow in anger. Spreading his skeletal wings wide, he hooks both his sickles underneath his helmet. With unnatural strength, he flings Imperius into the wall. Lowering himself, he brushes off the few drops of essence before making his way to Valor.

"I have become Death."


	3. It's Okay To Cry

**Okay but guys imagine, Auriel being all happy and hopeful on the outside but really she's about to break down into tears at any given moment. And the Black Soulstone is making it worse so she's REALLY about to cry.**

Walking through the Gardens of Hope was usually a relaxing activity for Auriel and the other angels of the realm. Today however it was the complete opposite. She was humming to herself and walking through the more tree-clustered lanes when she spotted a hint of grey, at the very tips of some leaves. She ceased her humming and moved closer, slowly cupping her palm underneath the leaves.

As she did so, a burning chill swept up her body, her wings stood on end for a second before Auriel withdrew her hand, looking down with wide eyes at the area of her palm that was now stinging with a drop of essence growing.

Sitting herself down, Auriel felt the wetness of a tear roll down her cheek. In puzzlement she stood up, turning to the mirror that was packed away in a corner of the chamber she noticed that more tears threatened to spill out.

"Heh." she chuckled to herself, reaching up to brush the tears away. What irony this was, she herself, Archangel of Hope was about to crack to despair. Letting out another chuckle she knelt down to the ground, wrapping her arms around herself and feeling more tears spill out. How did this even happen? She wondered to herself.

She was so tired from it all, the stress of trying to win a war that was destined for them to lose, and now a bitter feeling of despair had begun to creep in on her. Maybe she should just give up altogether, let the despair and hopelessness of the High Heaven's situation consume her whole. By now she couldn't even feel the tears continue to fall, she couldn't either, feel how cold the room had become.

Auriel's wings enveloped around her as sobs continued to rack throughout her being, like a protective wall shielding her from prying eyes. No one should see her like this, neither angels nor demons should know what was behind her hopeful exterior.

She didn't even hear someone enter her chamber through a portal. Her tears continued to spill out at a relentless rate, and she let out a choked sob. A shiver went through her spine as someone attempted to move her wings away, in response they closed around her body even tighter.

"Auriel." a soft voice came from the intruder, another cold chill down her spine travelled upwards as they tried to brush away a few tendrils.

"Leave me be." she choked out coldly, stopping to look up at the angel on the other side of her self-made wall.

Silence echoed through the room for a few seconds before another attempt at her wings was made, Auriel was too tired to stop and she looked in shame at Itherael. She doesn't have the strength to stop her tears or make up an excuse, only stuttering out "I don't know what's happening to us."

Fate stays silent, feeling his heart break as more tears drip down her cheek. Hesitantly, he reaches up to her, slowly cupping one hand underneath her chin and using his thumb to brush away half of the tears. Auriel's hand reaches up to meet his, he expects her to brush it away but instead she holds it tightly, looking down at the puddle of tears near her lap.

Auriel gets caught by surprise when she feels two arms wrap around her tightly, followed closely by the warmth of a pair of wings. She is barely a centimetre away from Itherael's chest and when she finally looks up, he's staring down at her. Loosening his arm to flick away the final tears and only saying 4 words.

"It's okay to cry."

And by some miracle, she stops trying to hide her fear and despair for once. Gripping onto Itherael she lets a few tears drop onto his shoulder guard, moving her hand up to brush them away. "Thank you." Hope whispers, Fate's response is to only hold her tighter.

 ***grabs tissue box* well, *coughs* that was *dabs at eye* angsty.**


End file.
